


The Idiot Bakagami

by FilledwithAokaga



Series: Bakagami and Ahomine shit [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilledwithAokaga/pseuds/FilledwithAokaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Aomine and Tatsuya have in common is they're both interested in Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tatsuya's Failed attempt

When Tatsuya first meet Kagami he was perplexed by the dual colored hair and the crimson red eyes, not to mention his funny split eyebrows. At first he didn't know how to approach the strange child. After a few days of just watching him past by he decided he would say hi. when he did he realized how cute he was up close. he couldn't help a little blush showing on his face. The strange child told tatsuya his name and he told him his. Starting a new friendship.

"oi, Kagami are you going to the courts to play?" Tatsuya asked Kagami over the phone. Kagami replied with a low growl since he barely awoke from sleep. "it's six in the morning Tatsu-nii." Kagami finally said with a hoarse voice."Aren't you fifteen? They have a saying that the young people have so much energy so where's yours Taiga?" Answered Tatsuya. all he hears is a loud laugh at the other end of the phone."Yeah Yeah. I'll be there in an hour. are you gonna ask Alex to go?" Kagami said with a faraway tone. _He might have left his phone on speaker so he can get ready_ Thought Tatsuya. "She's the one who woke me up. I'll meet you at the usual court. bye" Tatsuya hanged up the phone thinking of Kagami getting ready. All he's thinking about is Kagami Naked and it almost gives him a hard on, instead he gets a nosebleed."Hey Tatsuya are you okay? did you hit your head?" asked Alex. "Yeah I'm fine" he said wiping the blood away with his shirt.

By the time Kagami gets to the courts he see's Tatsuya and Alex already playing a game."Hey Taiga, it's been awhile. where have you been?" Alex says while trying to give kagami a kiss. Before she could Himuro grabbed the collar of her shirt so she couldn't give Kagami one. "Aw Tatsuya! your no fun." she pouts. _It's better than you kissing Taiga._  He thought to himself. "Thanks Tatsu-nii." Kagami said with a radiating smile that can blind Tatsuya. Tatsuya responded with a nod since he was in the brink of breaking down from Kagami's Beautiful smile. As they started to play a two-on-one battle of basketball a sound of thunder came from afar that had startled Kagami. Kagami jumped a bit backwards onto Tatsuya. As Tatsuya held Kagami he felt a heat around his body and started to blush, only showing on his ears."Hey i think we should go." said Alex."Aw what i just got here" Kagami protested. As Kagami argued that he wanted to play some more, rain poured down out of nowhere. They started to run somewhere to get away from the rain. They decided to part ways, Kagami ans Tatsuya going to Kagami's place while Alex went to her home. BY the time they got to Kagami's house, they were drenched all the way to there boxers. "Man it's freezing. Can you put the heater on Tatsu-nii?" Said Kagami. Tatsuya nodded and headed towards the knob that controls the temperature. when he turned around he saw Kagami with nothing on. It was enough to kill Tatsuya. "Eh? EHHHH? P-put some clothes on,  **idiot**!" He yelled. Tatsuya couldn't help embarrassed, it may not be the first time he saw Kagami naked but Tatsuya was already horny and the water dripping down Kagami's naked body turned him on even more. "What the fuck? it's not the first time you seeing me like this anyway" Kagami exclaimed. Tatsuya wanted to yell something like  _you idiot how can you still be like that when i like you so much. Even Alex figured out that i like you._ But instead said" Idiot you can catch a cold." he felt to ashamed to like his younger brother in a way no big bother should."Fine. I'm gonna take a shower if you want you can look through my closet i think i have so oversized clothes from my dad. Make yourself at home." He said.

Tatsuya was looking through the closet when he heard the shower go on. He couldn't help to imagine Kagami washing his body, cleaning all his  _parts_ like a good boy.  _Man, would i give anything to dirty that body so he can clean it again in front of me._  He thought to himself. _NO! I can't think like that._ He continued to look around in the closet spotting a few boxers of Kagami. _Kagami did say to use whatever he could find in the closet._  Tatsuya took one of Kagami's boxers, even though it fits a bit tight on him, a shirt and sweats from the closet."Hey Tatsuya wanna take a bath together?" said Kagami. Before he can think it over he gave an okay answer back. he curses to himself before entering the bathroom."It's nice to have a japanese styled bathroom in an american home huh?" he radiated. Tatsuya answered with another nod before grabbing a wet cloth to wash Kagami's back. After about fifteen minutes Kagami gave Tatsuya the biggest shock in his life."I'm moving back to japan tomorrow." Kagami had said with a sorrowful tone. Tatsuya stopped and didn't know what to do. He felt like punching Kagami for not telling him sooner, for keeping it to himself until the last day. "I didn't know how to tell you. i was scared you would stop talking to me. Tatsuya?" Before noticing what he was doing, he pushed kagami down to the floor. "Wha-" Kagami said before Tatsuya kissed Kagami. He pulled himself back from the stunned Kagami, and went for another kiss this time with his tongue.  _There's no point in holding back now its now or never_. He thought to himself. Tatsuya grabbed Kagami's cock and stroked it rhythmically. Kagami was so shocked he just laid there still."Wait Tatsu-nii! what are you doing?" Kagami said while out of breath from the messy french kiss he endured."Just for once. Just this once, i might not be able to see you again Taiga. I've like you for so long. Let me fuck you." Tatsuya said with a look on his face that kagami couldn't put down, but it somewhat look like agony. The only thing they could here was the shower and the rain pouring."Tatsu-nii..." Kagami said. Kagami just nodded to Tatsuya's request to sleep with him. 

They went to Kagami's room and stumbled onto the bed. Tatsuya was kissing Kagami all over, one hand stroking Kagami's cock and the other kneading his ass. Tatsu started to give Kagami a blowjob that made Kagami cry out loud so much it turned Tatsuya on even more. He licked his fingers so he could put it up Kagami's ass. Putting one finger in surprised Kagami." I-is that how you have s-sex with another m-man?" Kagami asked. Tatsuya laughed which Kagami felt and made him feel more from the blow job. After Kagami  _came_ Tatsuya said "how else am i gonna fuck you?" Kagami looked  stunned but let it pass since it was Him. "Hey can you suck me?" Before Kagami could give an answer they did a one-eighty around and kagami was sucking on Tatsuya's cock." use your tongue and don't know your teeth on it." He said. At first Kagami didn't understand how to do it but after some time he got the hang of it. With Tatsuya's dick still in his mouth he said " 'ike d'is?" Tatsuya felt the vibration and with Kagami's sexy look he  _came_ instantly."Idiot.." He whispered. Tatsuya grabbed Kagami and put him on the bed. He licked his fingers again but this time instead on one finger he put two at one time. Kagami gave this sexy look like he was enjoying it and yelped at the pleasure. After he successfully put all three fingers in he put lotion on his cock and Kagami's ass for contact." I'm going to start. so get on your knees and hands so it won't hurt as much." Tatsuya said. As he commanded Kagami got on all four."Lift your ass some more." Kagami did as instructed and waited for the penetration. Tatsuya  slowly put his dick up Kagami's ass and kagami was shaking from the pain." Relax. if you tighten up like that it's going to hurt you more" Tatsuya whispered to Kagami's ear. Kagami lesson some and turned red from the the sudden whisper, he felt an exhilarating sensation go down his spine that made him cry out more. As Tatsuya thrust his cock in and out, Kagami's breathing heaved more with Tatsuya and the rhythm became faster. After about a few more thrust they were yelling each other's name and releasing the cum that had built up."Taiga your the best." tatsuya commented Kagami. He can see Kagami get red from his ears. _How cute... too bad i won't be able to see that after tommorow._ Tatsuya had sadden himself with the comment in his head. They continued throughout the whole night. 

When Kagami woke up he couldn't find Tatsuya anywhere. He realized that would be the last thing he would see of Tatsuya."Tatsu-nii..." Kagami said with a sad voice. the only thing he had was a shirt of Tatsuya, which he held close while whimpering and sobbing.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kagami visits Aomine a strange relationship begins to form.

_It's been a year since i came back to japan. It feels weird, the only hard thing is to speak politely to adults or teachers which pisses me off. I don't really mind because i was able to make friends. Kuroko is one of them, we spend time together, but today he wants me to see the idiot Aomine._

"Please Kagami-kun I don't want to go by myself. And momoi-san said she would treat us to food if we go." Kuroko said with puppy dog eyes that made Kagami twitch. The only ones who could make Kagami do anything would be three people: Riko, Hyuga, and Kuroko.

"Ugh, fine but I'm going to empty her wallet. So you better warn her." He replied sounding annoyed. _I don't mind the fact that I'm simple-minded and easily persuaded, I just don't like the fact they abuse the power they hold against me._ When they got to Ahomine's house Satsuki-san said.

"Thank you Tetsu-kun and Kagami-kun. Sometimes There's weird guys always staring at me when i go to Dai-chan's house." _Pfft Dai-chan. Can't wait to call him that when playing a game._ He thought to himself.

Momoi opened the door to Aomine's house, _It's pretty simple for an arrogant jerk like him._ They go to a living room with huge windows and a glass door that leads to the back yard. The kitchen is pretty spacious and the hallway was huge. There's about four doors, judging from the size of the first door it might be a closet.

"Ah! I forgot the medicine at the store. Tetsu-kun can you come with me to go get it?" momoi-san said. Kuroko nodded in response and they both headed towards the door."Oh. Kagami-kun can you check on Aomine-kun, I think you need to change the towel on his forehead. Thank you!" She said before slamming the door.

"Che! Why do i have to change Ahomine's Towel." He headed towards the hallway of doors trying to find his bedroom. Getting lost in the process. 

Finally at the last door, He found Aomine's bedroom. Aomine is in the ground grumbling to himself about his head and stomach. "What the fuck happened Idiot." He said out loud enough for Aomine to hear. _Shit! I didn't mean to say it._

"Shut up Bakagami. What are you doing here?" He said with a hoarse voice that Kagami almost didn't recognize.

" Satsuki made me and Kuroko come with her to check on you. Right now she's at the store with Kuroko to get your medicine." All Kagami heard was a _che_ from Aomine."Do you need help to get to bed?" Kagami said with a _'I don't care'_ voice.

Aomine replied with a no and tried to get up but couldn't. _Man t his guy has too m_ _uch pride._ Kagami walk towards Aomine and helps him get up to get on the bed.

"Don't expect a thanks." Aomine said once he was placed back to the bed. _who would want a thanks from an asshole like you Ahomine._ Kagami wanted to say, but thought to himself no 'cause then it would stoop to his level.

Kagami gets a towel from the floor and heads out the door to get it watered to put on his head when he felt a tug on his shirt."Oi, Kagami. Make me food."

 "What for?" Kagami yelled.

"Dont be so loud. Satsuki can't cook, and i heard from Kuroko that you can cook."

"Doesn't mean i have to cook for you." He mumbled.

"Hah?! what you say Kagami!" Aomine said with an annoyed tone.

"Nothing. Fine I'll cook. But I'm only doing this because i owed you for letting me borrow your shoes."

"M-hmm" Aomine said. Kagami brought back the towel to place on Aomine's head.

Afterwards he headed towards the kitchen to see what Aomine had in the fridge. By his surprise there was nothing. _Urgh how does he expect me to cook with no material._ He decided to phone Kuroko since Kuroko was already at a store.

*phone rings* *someone picks up* "Kuroko can you get me something from the store?" Kagami asked but to his surprise Satsuki answered.

"heh? what do you need from the store Kagami-kun?" Said the pink-haired girl.

"I just need some materials to make food. Aomine wanted me to cook." He said. In the other side of the call he can hear Momoi complaining about Aomine.

Then heard "Wait Kagami-kun CAN COOK?!" He can hear Kuroko explaining how Kagami was pretty good at cooking and so on.

"heh, i didn't know. neh Kagami-kun teach me some day yeah?"

"Yeah yeah. just get something to cook and I'll teach you today"

After the food was eaten and Aomine feed and taken care of, they were finally going to leave.

Halfway home Kagami realized he left his phone at Aomine's house.

"Hey I'm going back i forgot something. you guys can keep going." As he left running he heard Momoi say his name, but it didn't really matter, he just kept on going.

When he got there he again realized, _ How am i _ _gonna get in?_ After thinking about it, he just rang the doorbell. _Please answer._ He thought. Finally after waiting five minutes Aomine answered the door.

" Hah? What is it?" Aomine answered as the door creaked open.

"Sorry i forgot my phone." Kagami answered with a shy tone. Aomine looked at him with a questioning expression before letting him in.

"What kind of idiot leaves his phone, oh right. The Bakagami." _Che, i don't have to hear that from you jerk._ Kagami wanted to so bad say, but once again didn't want to stoop to Ahomine's level. Looking for his phone, Kagami found his phone on the counter of the kitchen.

As he was leaving Aomine put his arm around his waist." O-oi what are you doing?" Kagami didn't have time to turn when he felt something warm and wet on his right ear.

"Kagami why are you an idiot? Do you know why Satsuki or Kuroko asked you to come? Ever since i met you your nothing but surprises and stupid acts, even so why do i like you?" Aomine whispered to Kagami's ear.

_What.... D-did Aomine say? Likes who? Me? Why?_

"Kagami, let me fuck you." Kagami was shocked at the sentence only being reminded of his brother,Which gave him a pain on his chest, he didn't want to remember.

"what's so good about a big guy like me? I thought you liked big breasts." Was all He could say without thinking. Not knowing what else to say they stood there for sometime. Finally Kagami turned around facing Aomine.

"I-if you can answer that then I'll know your not playing with me." Aomine rested his head on Kagami's shoulder and gulped before answering.

"I like the adrenaline you give me after a game. That stupid smile of yours and the stupid way your expression gets when something good happens, even if it's just food or a good game it's still the same. And I love how your pecs can fit in my hands." Kagami can see the red on Aomine's ears, and decided what he was saying was true.

"T-then why do you tease me?" He said making Aomine's ears even redder than they were.

"Cause you look so cute when your picked on. Even Kuroko says your adorable when you blush when finding out something new. So let me be that new thing that will make you cry out." Aomine said before giving Kagami a sloppy kiss. Kagami had no other choice, he felt the warm feeling he felt when he was embraced by Tatsuya, exhilarating his senses more.

They continued onto Aomine's bed, kissing and just feeling each other. Kagami felt the hard erection Aomine was surpressing in his pants. Aomine sloppily took off Kagami's shirt and started to feel his body. They felt electricity flying in the air. Aomine grabbing Kagami's hair and pulling it while they got there pants off.

It became more clear when Kagami saw the erection that there is no turning back now. Kagami didn't want to start off so fast so he pushed Aomine down and pulled off his boxers releasing the bulge the had gotten larger. Kagami then put Aomine's cock inside his mouth.

Aomine, surprised didn't know how to react before the tingling sensation on his cock. He continued to grabbed on to Kagami's hair making Him moan.

"mmmm mmm" was what Aomine heard.

"Huh?" He said in return to the red-head sucking him off.

Kagami released his cock and said "pull harder." Then returning to sucking off the blunette.

That's got to be the sexiest thing Kagami ever said, thought Aomine. He grabbed on harder to the red-head. Kagami felt a sensation and wanted more, so he stopped and started towards the dazed blunette, getting on top of him.

"Give me the lube." Kagami said.

Aomine handed him the little white tube. Kagami put some on his hands and started to finger himself and jerking his cock with Aomine.

As he thrusts his hand on their cock Aomine feels Kagami's pecs and ass. Making Kagami moan to each touch."Touch me more, Aomine" Kagami whispered to him.

It almost made Aomine want to cum. As requested he touched him more, on his biceps that flexed with every thrust, his pecs that actually fit on Aomine's hands, and the pink nipples that with every pinch made Kagami whimper. "Aomine I'm... I'm gonna cum."

"Me too" Aomine whispered to Kagami's ear. With that they both came with a loud moan coming from Kagami. Soon after Aomine felt something clasp his dick, realizing Kagami had started to lower himself slowly onto Aomine. He thrust all the way to the hilt. Making Kagami groan in pleasure.

Pulling Kagami closer to him, he turned around so Kagami was lying down on the bed."Hey Kagami you never answered about me fucking you. How am I suppose to know if you won't tell me?" Kagami looking annoyed at the blue-haired jerk and said "Aomine, fuck me. Fuck me so hard it hurts and make me want to yell out your name." Aomine smirking at what Kagami said, started to thrust hard into Kagami.

With evey thrust Kagami would moan and groan. Kagami kept yelling "More! I want more. Fuck me deep!" Aomine couldn't help but feel more lust coming with every thrust he makes. A few more thrust they both yell out in orgasm. Kagami's fingers digging deep into the sheets.

They both lie down on the bed, Aomine grabbing Kagami and hugging him. Putting his head on top of the red-head. "Sleep over, yeah?" Aomine said without thinking.

"M-hmm. As long as you don't let go till morning." Kagami said with a face so red it was almost the color of his hair.

"Sure. Oi Kagami, let's go out." Aomine said with hope in his voice.

"Y-yeah. B-but don't expect me to go easy on you in basketball I'll still try and kick your ass."

"I don't mind as long as your ass is mine." Aomine said before they both started to drift off to sleep, embracing one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to actually do this one, what with the proof-read and editing but, i like the way it came out.  
> Enjoy :)


	3. Startling confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami finds his old friend, but will his friend think about his relationship with Aomine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion Kagami doesn't yet know that Himuro is in japan, even less about him being in the yosen basketball team, yet he still knows Murasakibara to have a certain 'friend' relationship.

Aomine woke up to the sound of his cellphone, he answered to his surprise it was Murasakibara.

"Nah, Mine-chin. is it true?" Murasakibara, lazily, asked Aomine over the phone. 

"About what?" he said with a questioning tone.  _Why so damn early?_

"Mo-chin told me you started to date Kaga-chin." His tone, sounding a bit annoyed, so it was a surprise to Aomine who's know this lazy, over-eating snack freak for so long, he couldn't exactly comprehend what he said . It took a while for him to process what Atsushi said. 

"You mean S-Satsuki told you about me and Kagami? B-but why?" Aomine stuttered.  _Dammit. Even after i told her to not tell anyone._ "D-did she tell anyone else?"

"Mmm I don't know why she told me, but she told everyone else to, even Aka-chin. He was very shocked. Kuro-chin couldn't stop shaking for a while, Mido-chin just walked away confused, and Ki-chin Said that it was cute." 

Aomine couldn't help but blush that showed through his dark skin."T-then why are you calling me?"

"Cause i wanted to date him" Atsushi said with a whining voice that irritated Aomine.

"Che, first come first serve jerk." Hanging up and called Kagami's number.

Kagami's phone went off like crazy, but he was taking a shower and getting ready for the day's event. By the time he checked his phone it was full of voice mails, emails, and text. It shocked poor Kagami until he saw who they were from.

_W-what's going on? why are there so many messages?? From Aomine to boot, what the hell.  
_

Before getting to all the messages there was a knock on his door, that kept pounding. Kagami was scared to open. Hearing Aomine's voice was the only reason he opened the door.

"K-kagami! Why didn't you answer the phone?!" Aomine grabbed grabbed both of Kagami's arm in a state of distraught.

"Dude, chill what's going on?" 

"Ah, aperently Satsuki told every member of GoM. S-so i was worried if anything happen to you." Aomine said with a bit of blush that couldn't be  seen unless real close, due to his tanned skin.

"Well the only messages i have are from you and Kuroko. He said he wanted to meet up. is it bad for them to know?" Kagami asked with a stupid question at the end.

 _It wouldn't be a problem, except all the GoM likes you. Maybe not kise since he had a crush on Kuroko._ Aomine wanted to say, sadly couldn't cause he saw Kagami's most adorable expresion, he just didn't have the heart.

"Besides it's been more than a month since we started to date. All my teammates keep asking why i try and leave early so much. it's getting hard on me to keep it a secret, you know?" Kagami said with such a cute voice and expression that Aomine nearly pounced the Seirin's ace and take him to bed.

Taking a deep breath Aomine said " Fine, but i'm not going to be there when you tell your team and espacially not Kuroko."

"Eh?" Kagami complained "T-then you have to tell everyone else." Kagami blushed like crazy, thinking about how he's going to break the news to his teammates and Kuroko...

 

Kagami had breakfast with Aomine, before setting out to go to school. Aomine didn't want to go to school, In fear of Satsuki telling the whole team.

After sometime of bickering between the couple, Aomine finally grew balls and went to school.

Kagami was greeted by the Coach first, she was acting real wierd at first then spilled the beans. "Your dating Aomine Daiki, aren't you?"

He was stunned. _D-did Kuroko tell them?_ "W-wha.." He was completely over taken by the comment from coach.

"You don't have to be surprise, Kuroko had texted me about it yesterday, while we were practicing. When he got a text from Momoi-san saying the two ace's are dating. I didn't understand at first but then put two and two together and here we are. So your really dating him? It better not effect your basketball training and not even you unison with Kuroko. Or i will kill you. Do you understand, Bakagami?"

Kagami could only nod frantically by Coach's Statement.

"Also _we_ need to talk to Ahomine. _We_ have a few words to say to him."

"W-we?"

"The whole team of course."

"E-eh?!" Was ll he can say. Coach left while telling Kagami to make sure Aomine meets with then in their school's gym.

_Why...why is it like this?_

 

(At Too Academy)

" _Aomine-kun!!_ _Please don't be mad!!!!! I'm Sorry Aomine-kun._ Is what i want to hear from you Satsuki." Aomine said with a harsh tone to Momoi.

"Tsk. I don't want too. It's not my fault! Akashi-kun made me blurt it out cause you were to busy, snuggling with Kagami-kun, to attend his meeting! He was mad that you disobeyed his order to come. It was scary. Next time you tell Akashi about your business. Aho!" Momoi said while running to the girl's restroom.

 _Grr. HOW THE FUCK IS IT MY FUALT?!!?!_ Aomine thought as he headed to class.

Everyone averted him, due to the black aura around him, that pissed him of even more. _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE?! DO I LOOK THAT MAD?_ Adding to the tension more. Aomine felt an arm go over his shoulder to his surprise it was Imayoshi.

"What do you want? I thought you graduated?" Aomine's said, not lifting the hatred in his tone.

"Can't i come visit my old team?" Before Aomine answered with a No, Imayoshi said "I heard from the team about your sudden relation ship with a certain red-head, is it true?"

"Che, if it is? What will you do?"

Imayoshi smacked Aomine on the back on the head."You still have this attitude with your senpai? I keep wondering why Wakamastu hasn't killed you yet. it might be cause your the _Ace_ of the team. so don't forget it."

"Why are saying it like i don't know? There's nothing in my way from me getting the wins. Even if it's Kagami, he'll still give his all just to win too."

"As long as you understand I don't really care who you date. Effecting the team is the only thing i won't tolerate. Kagami is someone _we_ need to talk to. Momoi had informed me that the Seirin basketball team wants a word with you as well." 

Aomine shivered at the thought of Seirin's devil like coach wanting to talk to him."W-what for?"

"I don't know, but we had talked to one another and decided we need a talk with the two star _aces_."

Aomine can feel the shiver go down his back. Nodding in response, Imayoshi kept talking. "So how long have you two been dating? And i want to know why you even want to date him if he always gets on your nerves."

"Well....... Its been almost two months and i can't help it. Kagami has this gravity around. I thought it was the way he played basketball with us, but then i notice how cute he was before realizing i might have actually fell in love with this stubborn bastard. So, i slept with him and then asked him out, just like that." Aomine explained while scratching his cheek slightly with his index finger.

Imayoshi was stunned to hear the stubborn, ungrateful, and awful personalty Aomine speak like he was a girl describing his girlfriend. Imayoshi immediately started to laugh like crazy holding his stomach from the pain. Aomine punched the senior on the arm in retaliation.

"That's got to be the most cute and embarrassing thing Ahomine has ever said!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA"

Aomine blushed like crazy from the comment. Only just realizing he might have been insulted by Imayoshi. He started to walk away from the scene, since his _Senpai_ was making such a commotion it attracted attention and a lot of it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but the next one is going to be Interesting promise.  
> Also if there is a mistakes I'm sorry.


	4. How it will be.

**__~~~~Aomine's P.O.V~~~~** __ 

Aomine found himself in the middle of a foreign gym. _The fuck? How did i get here?_ He thought before realizing What happened a few hours prior.

(Three hours Earlier)

_Damn Satsukia and Imayoshi..._ He thought to himself while walking home. Classes had ended early for Touou, due to the school sprinklers going off like crazy.

"Ahomine!" He heard from afar. Before he felt a bag, once again, capture him.

(Now)

_Fucking shit. what the hell!!_ "Aomine-kun. I believe you know why you're here right?" When the lights turned on he saw Kuroko standing in front of him.

"The hell Testu. What do you want?" He said annoyed as hell.

"I want to know why your playing Kagami. I know i said i would bring him with us the day you were sick, But to think Aomine-kun Would break Akashi-kun's pact. You know yesterday I had to deal with his bickering and threats about you.. Midorima-kun too. I don't care If your dating Kagami, But hurt him and I'll be sure to Punish you along with Akashi." Kuroko said with such a harsh voice, it almost scared him as much as Akashi would scare him.

"Y-yeah, so why is it that the whole Seirin team wanted to see me?"

"Because Aomine-kun, We don't want Kagami to get hurt. We want to see him happy. You know we might have practice matches and games, And i know Kagami won't be effected unless you say something to him that will cause the game for us. So make sure you don't hurt our Bakagami." Riko said with her devilish voice.

The entire team came through the door and lecture Aomine to use lube and condoms every time they did it. Or to not abuse Kagami. The worst threat came from Huyga saying he would beat the shit out of Touou Ace's with Kiyoshi if he were ever to rape and/or injure Kagami.

After so many lectures Aomine was finally let got. _Damn those bastards, do they underestimate me as a good boyfriend. Those fuckers._

__ **~~~~Kagami's P.O.V.~~~~__**

"Um, hello? Is anyone here?" Kagami said as he enters Touou's basketball gym.

In front of him is the entire team during practices, and someone he didn't expect to see. Imayoshi. _I'm am in trouble or something? What did i do?_ He thought to himself.

"Kagami-kun!!!" Momoi yelled as she lunged towards him to give him a hug."Ahomine was so mean to me this morning!! I know you're dating but it's not fair that he gets mad at me for telling Akashi! He's just too scary when he wants information..." She explained to Kagami how it was. Apparently Akashi wanted to meet up yesterday, but me and Aomine were on a date so he didn't go.

Kuroko was there, but unconsciously tried texting me and instead texted Riko. Causing the entire team to be worked up about me and Aomine's relationship.

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" He asked sheepishly.

"No. We wanted to see you because, We needed to talk to you about circumstances." Said Touou's Ex-captain.

"S-sure. what are they?"

"First we need you to persuade Aomine to come to practices so i don't here Wakamatsu's bitching. Second if he hurts you emotionally we will take responsibility of the Idiot so don't beat him up to a pulp. They need his body for games."

"I don't mind them, but is that it?"

"Oh yeah i needed to see you, because Akashi wanted to see you. With Dai-chan. I think he wanted to see somewhere near Akita, cause He wants Mukkun with him. I'm suppose to go to but i made an excuse of going to the  doctor's so good luck. And tell that Aho i still won't forgive him." Momoi said while pushing Kagami out the door.

"Wai- Momoi I-" Was all he could say before Satsuki slammed the gym door on the now confused Kagami.

_What does Akashi want with me?_

Kagami went to the destination him and Aomine agreed to meet after the 'interview' from their teams. It was a little coffee shop, almost like starbucks, at a table he saw Aomine sitting there with two cups of coffee and a threatening aura.

"Yo, Aomine. are you okay?" Kagami asked his overly pissed off boyfriend. Aomine looked at Kagami with eyes full of hate till it soften to a hug-me-I'm-lonely face. 

"Your team suspected me of being a dick to you... Man even Satsuki got mad at me.. what more" He said with a soft tone, Kagami was shocked Aomine can even say cute stuff like that.

"Well, Akashi wants to see us. And i promised your team you would go to practice more often." Kagami heard a grunt coming from Aomine as a sits at the chair across from him.

"What the fuck. I didn't do anything. I wasn't even there when they made the promise." Aomine said. He then looked shocked at what he said not knowing if Kagami heard him. To his demise Kagami did.

"What promise? With who?"  _Shit._ Should _i tell him?_

"Look Kagami.. We made a promise to...... Practice more often after the winter cup, Cause Akashi didn't like me ditching practice."  _Lies.... How do I it to my boyfriend that the rest or GoM just wants to pound him....._

Kagami looked at Aomine, deeply into his eyes for any shadow of a doubt. After sometime he let it go."hah.. Okay. But how are we going going to Akita?"

"We can take the bus." Aomine said. He then put his arm around Kagami's shoulder."Besides it can be our honeymoon." He smiled slyly at Kagami's blushing face.

"Aho." Was all Kagami said. He buried his head deep in Aomine's sweater before realizing _Fuck we're in public._

Kagami immediately parted himself from the now laughing Aomine.

(~~~~Normal P.O.V~~~~)

When everything was set they were going to head to the bullet train. Kagami had told his father he would be going to Akita to do business, And so his father (glad to hear his son is actually doing something other than basketball and eating) happily set everything from the train to the hotel they were staying at. Of course his father doesn't know about Aomine, Not yet at least. 

"Yo, Kagami~~ Are we almost there?~~~" Aomine sounded like a child and annoyed the hell out of Kagami.

"Bastard that's the fifth time you asked and we haven't even left..." Kagami grunted and pulled his hoodie over his head. It was cold so he wore something warm, on the other hand his boyfriend wore something too light.

"Aren't you could Aho? Or is it cause your dumb that you can't even get cold?"

"Shut up." Aomine said. Kagami just chuckles.

The train had gotten there around lunch just as Akashi had planned (Not really). He standing  next to Murasakibara looking for the two aces.

"Where are they? They shouldn't be keeping me waiting." Akashi said.

"Neh~~ Aka-chin. You're scaring the people who are coming off the train." Atsushi said.

"Your point is? I'm disapionted at Daiki. He promised he wouldn't do nothing. Daiki is the only one closest to him." Akashi was now infuriated.

"Mm~ He might have gotten to him first, but Kaga-chin wouldn't go with Min-chin if he didn't want to."

"Atsushi that was the smartest thing you've said.." From behind Himuro said to the Surprised Murasakibara.

"Muro-chin~ What are you doing here?"

"I followed you, since you just left practice. Coach is mad. But that can wait till later. Who's Kaga-chin?" Himuro asked. 

"Kaga-chin is-" Out of no where they heard Aomine's luaghter from the bullet train.

"Bakagami, How can you let the old hag just run over your feet with her scouter like that." Aomine said to Kagami who was in pained from having an old lady run over his foot.

"Shut up Aomine! It hurts you know!" Kagami said.

"Ah, That's Kaga-chin." Murasakibara pionted at the red head fuming of anger from his not-to-helpful boyfriend.

"Kagami?!" Himuro said out loud enough for all the hear. Kagami turned around and nearly stopped breathing from seeing Himuro.

"T-Tastu-nii?!" Kagami ran towards the stunned Himuro and hugged him lke there was no tomorrow.

Aomine seeing his boyfriend hugging another guy was upset. _Who the fuck is that?_ He thought. With an Ahem from Akashi, Kagami let go.

"Wait Kaga-chin you know Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked with an annoyed yet sorrowful tone.

"Eh? Ah. Sorry.. It's just.. We grew up together in America.. And he was Um important to me." Aomine almost lost it when he heard what Kagami said.

Aomine was hurt, but mostly he was jealous."Who are you?" Unconsciously asked the black-haired teen.

Himuro Annoyed with Aomine's question said."I was his first boyfriend." Kagami blushed as red as his hair maybe even more.

Aomine got  extremely mad."Liar!"

"I'm not lying. you can ask Kagami." Aomine looked deep into Kagami only seeing the plea in them. 

"Aomine..." Kagami had said, Until Aomine walked away."Aomine!"

"Tatsuya! what the hell?" Kagami yelled at him, And going after Aomine.

"Well it's true." Himuro protested and also followed the red head. In the background, Akashi had complete turned white. and thought to himself _I could of hit on him?!_   Murasakibara thinking the same thing just stood there eating his snacks and tearing up a little.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well just one more, and done. I think... Hope you like it took a lot of thinking....
> 
> Okay see you in a little bit. :)


	5. Concluding His Decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story continues to The Dumbass Ahomine.

 Kagami ran towards the crowd to find Aomine, but to his dismay Aomine was nowhere to be found."Aomine! Aomine!!!" Kagami tried desperately to find him. Tatsuya (not being much help) was next to the yelling red-head, smacking him behind the head. "Idiot, you think you can find him like that? Not that I want you to find him that is."

"Why did you say that? And you weren't my first boyfriend. You were just my first..." Kagami, mad at Himuro, couldn't find the right words anymore. He just desperately wanted to find his boyfriend, And get rid of this unnerving feeling in his chest." I need to find Daiki.."

"Why? Wasn't I anything to you? What about what happened in America? Are you going to forget it?"

"No. It's just Aomine was there. As a boyfriend. If you didn't leave maybe we could have something but... With Aomine i feel something, It hurts when i think about leaving him. I'm sorry, Tatsuya..." Kagami (Sounding like a total girl.) said to Himuro. who's furious with his comment towards his love confession towards another man. 

Before Himuro could think he grabbed Kagami by the hand and led him to a hotel. He can hear the protest, But he just ignores it.

He books a room while holding on tightly to Kagami who's trying hard to free himself. The confused Lady gave Himuro the key to a small room."Tatsu-Nii ! what the hell? what are you-" As they went in the elevator Himuro grabbed Kagami by the arms and slammed him at the side of of the elevator.

"Why!? Why Him!? I waited so patiently! Almost ten fucking years! And I came back, For YOU!!"

Kagami, stunned, only looked at Himuro with sad eyes."Tatsu-nii.. " Before anything could be said, Himuro kissed Kagami with such force it hurt."Sto-" Kagami tried to protest but, couldn't even breath after.

Exiting the elevator, Himuro looking for the room Holding tighter, only hurting the confused Kagami. He finally found the room he was looking for. When they reached inside the room he tossed Kagami onto the bed."Himuro stop!" Kagami hit him across the face."What the fuck were you going to do? Rape me?"

Himuro couldn't say a word. He felt himself fall to the floor and Streak of liquid coming down his cheek."Why? Couldn't it have been me?" Tatsuya said in a whisper so soft Kagami barely heard."It's your fault. You have no _Idea_ what it was like for me. I loved you more than just a brother and when we embraced each other i thought you would stay with me. Why did you leave?"Kagami looked into Himuro's dark brown eyes.

"Because i was scared you would reject me after..."

"Are you an IDIOT?!" Kagami can feel himself getting angry at his once called brother."You have got to be the selfish person ever!"

Kagami ready to leave the room felt Himuro hug him from behind."Please don't leave...I'm sorry.."

"You lost your chance back in America. Fuck man you even messed up with my relationship with Aomine. Why should i stay? If all you can do is mess shit up, Go fuck yourself." Kagami pushed The black-haired kid back. Himuro feel onto the bed, feeling as if the gravity hated him so much his body began to feel more and more heavy.

He winced as the door slammed and began to curl himself into a ball. He was about to cry when he received a text from Murasakibara asking where he was.

' _Muro-chin~ where are you?'_

_'I'm at a hotel, Taiga is out looking for that guy. I'll see you tomorrow.'_

He didn't recieve a text after, so he just drifted to sleep dreaming of Kagami and him together in happiness.

 

( **~~~Aomine P.O.V~~~)**

Aomine was infuriated with Kagami about not telling him that he wasn't his first, but he didn't really ask him if he was.

_Why should i ask in the first place!? I should have been his first. No one else. So who the fuck is that guy claiming he was Kagami's first boyfriend?  Does that mean he was gay before they even met? WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Aomine kept walking and walking not concerned of his environment, until he crashed onto a pole without realizing where he is. He found himself at a park. _How did i get here?_

" Hey mister are you alright?" A kid with light brown hair asked Aomine.

"Huh? yeah. Where am I?"

"Your at a park." _No shit Sherlock..._

"Yeah, but i meant-" Aomine was interrupted by a voice coming his way.

"Aomine!" Kagami came full on running then tackled Aomine to the bed of grass at the side. Kagami smothered in dirt cried on Aomine's shoulder.

"Aomine! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad. It's my fault for not telling!" Kagami yelled so loud it hurt Aomine's ears, Let alone the weight that's on top of him.

"G-get off me Bakagami, We're in public."

"NO! Your mad at me and... And i don't like it when your mad..." Kagami held Aomine tighter, not willing to let go of him.

"Geez. Okay okay, i get it. I won't leave, just get off." Kagami was reluctant when getting off of him. They sat there in silence until the little boy said "Are you guys best friends?"

"Che, Yeah. I guess you can call it that." He felt Kagami eyes on him, They were filled with hurt. He sighed then got up, Gesturing Kagami to come up too. Kagami didn't come up in the end, so Aomine walked away again. When Kagami saw he was leaving he got up fast and ready to pounce but Aomine turned around and hugged him."Don't you ever hide anything from me." He whispered on his ear.

They both left and headed towards the nearest street trying to figure out where to go. _Why am i not mad? Shouldn't I be mad at the idiot? whats wrong with me?_

Aomine Couldn't help feeling a bit sadden but at the same time he was mad, not mad at Kagami but mad at himself, for overreacting. He couldn't help the Piercing pain on his chest. Right?

 _What's going on with me? I've never felt like this._ Aomine just didn't want to lose the love of his life so why is he pushing him away?

"Aomine... Do you want to break up?" He heard from behind him. It was low and almost couldn't be heard. But Aomine heard.

"What the fuck are you saying Bakagami?"

"If you want to.. You can have anybody. Guy or girl. You must be unhappy right? Then just break up with me..." Aomine felt a surging pain bubble from his chest. When he noticed the tears coming from his face, Kagami had already seen them before, Aomine could swipe them away. Aomine grabbed Kagami's wrist and pulled him to an alleyway.

He slammed him to the side of the wall once the coast was clear. The sun was going down, so it looked like one of those movies with the couple in an alleyway making out.

This was different, Aomine angry at Kagami for suggesting such a stupid idea. He smacked a sloppy kiss on Kagami's lips, making him wince from pain. Once Aomine let go Kagami looked so turned on it almost made Aomine want to fuck him right on the spot."Idiot. Let's go. I'm going to show you how much of an Idiot you are.

~~

Once going in the hotel room, Aomine lunged for a kiss. They stood at the doorway. Kissing, Feeling, Moaning, Panting. Aomine feeling almost at the edge, Guided His lover to the nearest thing closest to a bed. Whether it was a bed, a couch, or even just a chair it didn't matter.

Aomine pulls down Kagami's already wet boxers to grab on to the throbbing shaft."More. Touch me more." Kagami moaned to Aomine's ear.

He didn't have to say more. Aomine grabbed a bottle of lotion on the table and fingered the hole of Kagami's pleasure. He then insert two digits at the same time, Not giving enough time for Kagami to get use to it.

Kagami moaned so loud and so sexy, Aomine could have cumed just from looking at his Beautiful Lover. Watching Kagami on all fours made him lose control.

He wanted to savor the moment, Making Kagami moan and cum was one thing he loved to do than basketball. He wanted to own this Arrogant, Over-eating Idiot.

Aomine, Already having three digits in Kagami, thought it was time to show his lover who he belonged to. Covering his erection with lotion, he prepared Kagami's hips so his ass was in the air. With Kagami's shirt still on, Aomine tugged so hard he entered with no problem. Except the whimper Kagami made, It felt like fireworks of pleasure exploding.

He slammed so hard and so fast, he wasn't sure if he can keep going. He was so close to edge he can even feel Kagami wanting to cum. He clamped his hand on the base of Kagami's cock stopping the orgasm.

"W-what the fuck?" Kagami whimpered at him.

"Don't forget, I'm going to punish you. Sweet and slow."

Kagami just growled at the smirking Demon Fucking him. The more Aomine pounded him, the closer he was to ecstasy. Only from the thrust, he could see stars from behind his eyes. It was that good.

"Please, Daiki. I'm at my limit. I'll do whatever you want just let me cum."

With that Aomine slyly smirked and let go of Kagami. Kagami yelled while orgasmic pleasure seeped through out his body. Soon after his lover follower in pursuit.

"I don't want you near him again." Aomine whispered on Kagami's ear.

"Idiot. Do you think i would let anyone else touch me but you?" Followed by the comment Aomine lunged for a kiss so passionate, If Kagami was standing he would be on his knees begging for more.

The entire night the two fucked like there was no tomorrow and even the morning following.

~~~ Epilogue

Once done with teaching Kagami who owns him, They both ate out for lunch.(Since they were at it for so long they didn't even et dinner or breakfast.) They texted Akashi and Murasakibara an invite. Knowing Akashi will be mad if he didn't have the _Talk_ , that was interrupted, He wanted.

Sitting inside a family restaurant waiting. Aomine wanted to talk to Kagami about how his first relationship happened, But couldn't find the words. To his surprise Kagami spoke first.

"Aomine. That promise you told me about it doesn't make sense. Why would Akashi care if you practiced or not?" Kagami, giving his other half puppy dog eyes, Bore onto Aomine's skull.

"Well you see-" Before finishing what he wanted to say, Akashi was right behind Kagami, with such a murderous atmosphere it could kill with just that alone. 

"What promise Daiki?" Akashi saying with an dark tone it scared Kagami. There was much to be done, The first thing was how is Aomine going to break to his lover of the circumstances of The Generation Of Miracles.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Hopefully so. Anyway i know they are out of character sometimes, But i just love an adorable Kagami (Who doesn't). Thank you all for reading and the Kudos, They mean a lot even if they are small. Another thing i will be glad to take requests for anything you have in mind. whether it's from Kuroko or not it's cool.  
> -FwA

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story so i hoped you like it. \o/  
> \---------  
> \---------  
> I Wrote about a story where Himuro wanted to stay with Kagami Forever, until Kagami moves and i think it turned out good. I'm hoping to do a bit with Aomine so if you think it's a good idea then leave so in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
